The purpose of the Neurogenetics Branch is to investigate the causes of hereditary neurological diseases, with the goal of developing effective treatments for these disorders. Particular areas of research interest include the polyglutamine expansion diseases (Huntingtons disease, Kennedys disease, and spinocerebellar ataxia), spinal muscular atrophy, Charcot-Marie-Tooth disease, myotonia congenita, muscular dystrophy, hereditary motor neuron disease, and Friedreichs ataxia. The disease mechanisms are studied in cell culture and other model systems. Gene transfer techniques are being investigated as potential treatment. A related area of investigation is the mechanism of androgen effects on muscle strength and motor neuron survival. A genetic outreach program is intended to identify and characterize patients and families with hereditary neurological diseases. - hereditary neurological disease, motor neuron disease, polyglutamine expansion, Charcot-Marie-Tooth disease, muscular dystrophy